dawn to dust to powers?
by Night the Hedgehog97
Summary: life for bella has never been greater its 90 years after BD and things are about to get rougher renesmee has new powers? read full summary inside on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

(title - dawn to dust)

summary - life for bella has never been greater its 90 years after BD and things are about to get rougher renesmee has new powers? the volturi are gone? what is nahuel planning to get renesmee? and the cullens go to school while carlisle finds his singer can he resist there blood?

(thoughts are in capitals)  
chapter 1.

school again

e.p.o.v.

its been 90 years since our misunderstanding with the volturi were now in canada ottowa to be exact today we start red maple high home of the grizzily's (i don't know any skls at ottowa so i made it up) its 4.00 in the morning and im ravashing my wife "ugh...edward...EDWARD!"she had an orgasam i came shortly after "BELLA!" we laid down together and panted even though we didn't need to.

I LOVE YOU EDWARD MY HUSBAND

"i love you to my wife my bella"

we cuddeled together until 5 o'clock when alice came in

"bella barbie time" bella had learned to cope with bella barbie now she knew it made me jelous she went to go but quickly ran to me and kissed me fierce and passionitly just as i was going to take her she went and smirked god i love her at 8 we left it took us 5 minutes to get to school and i was ogoling over bella she was wearing a t-shirt saying born to be bad and a mini skirt that went to the middle of her thigh and gucci 5 inch heels when we got into the car park i heard the students thoughts

IS THAT A VOLVO H-798

MAN I DONT CARE IF THE BOYS ARE UGLY I GOT TO GET ME A DATE SO I CAN HAVE ALL THE MONEY IN THE WORLD

i growled we got out the car to hear some mind drool

JESUS THERE HOT I WONDER IF I CAN GET A DATE

RICH AND HOT WHATS NEXT A MEDICAL DEGREE

SHIT MAN THE BROWN HAIREED ONE IS THE BEST LOOKING ONE OUT OF ALL OF THEM

and all mine. a boy was going to ask bella to a date so i leant in and kissed her on the lips and mummured "i love you don't ever forgeet that" she said she wouldn't so we went to the reception to find our time tables a lady came up to us

"hello welcome to red mapel are you the cullens blacks and masens?"

MY GOD THERE GORGEOUS

"yes" we decided that me and jasper were going to be the cullens along with rose and bella was going to be a masen with nessie and jake em and alice the blacks

here are your time tabels

mine

1st gym

2nd english

break

3rd tech

4th chemestry

lunch

5th geography

6th bioligy

bella's was

1st health education

2nd english

3rd r.e

4th chemestry

5th gym

6th biology

only 3 classes together i sighed i'll sort that out ness had a class with each of us the bell rang and we went to our first class

bella p.o.v.

"i'll see you in english" i made my way to room 68 for my health education a boy stood outside obviously waiting for me he smiled

"hi i'm freddie im captain of the football team"

"hi freddie i'm bella"

"soo i was wondering if that boy you were with is your boyfriend?"

"that depends on which one i have 3 brothers and a boyfriend as well as 3 sisters"

"the big one" ewwww he thought i was with emmett

"no thats my brother emmett im with edward the one with bronze hair" he looked like a cheerleader had kicked him in the shin

"oh well then could we be friends?" my phone rang

"one sec i have to take this"i answered

"yes alice"

"hi to you too sis"

"the point alice"

"go in the class and WERE GOING SHOPPING"

" ALICE i would rather have no sex with edward for a month than go shopping"ok so i was overexaggerating i'd much rather though be stuck in a room with edward right now

"oh well"

"fine"she hung up "sorry i have to get in class" i said to freddie he smiled and went in this took up an hour yet it felt like a year next was enlish and it went by really fast hen it was break alice told me that chemestry was going to have a sub that doesn't show up so we just watch a film so me and edward can be relived before we knew it it was 4th period then the lights went off.

As I reached towards the zipper I noticed it was already undone and his already throbbing erection was free. Lucky me!

There was absolutely no light in the room aside from the TV so I knew no one would see anything.

I looked around the room just to make sure though.

When I looked up at Edward he had a huge grin on his face, something I would imagine the Cheshire Cat having if he were about to get his manhood fondled.

I reached over and slowly began to rub Edwards cock in my fist. I moved up slowly to wipe the precum from his tip and slowly work it down his shaft.

I felt Edward moan beside me so I picked up the pace just slightly moving my hand up and down putting more force on the base and squeezing as I went up. I knew he liked it rough so me being gentle yet firm would drive him mad.

Just as I was about to pick up the pace and finish the job, Edward slipped his hand up my thigh, moved my panties to the side and slid a finger in.

"Oh my God, Edward..." I moaned.

I looked over and he gave me that crooked smile he always does when he wants something or is being devious. Either way, I wasn't about to complain.

Edward moved his fingers in me slowly, bringing me just enough pleasure to make me moan but not enough to get me off. I was getting frustrated and he knew it. That was his plan.

I began to pick up the pace and stroke him faster. As I went faster, so did he. Before I knew it, we were both on the edge of climax.

"Mmmm Bella.. I'm so close!" he whispered so only I could hear.

"Edward, faster.. I'm coming" I whispered back.

Edward began to rub my clit and thrust his fingers faster inside of me as I came undone. I was able to stay quiet and not draw attention as everything exploded and all I could feel and see was Edward.

Shortly after my release Edward started breathing faster. I knew he was close, so I slipped quietly out of my chair and under the lab table.

I took his pulsing cock into my mouth and began to work him to release. Edward gripped my hair and thrust into my mouth once more before cumming hard and releasing everything he had.

I licked every drop and then put him back in his pants, zipped him up quietly and sat back down.

Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear, "God Bella, you are such a bad little girl. I can't wait to get you home."

I just smiled and pecked him quickly on the lips. "You read my mind, baby" I said.

Even in a moment meant only for Edward, he still pleased me first. I wish he would be selfish just once. He has given me everything, and I really want to give him something back. We will have to work on that. the film ended and we moved to our lunch table there was a bunch of cheer leaders on a table jocks god it was like high school musical emmett came in

"LOOK AT THE FOOD"

some cheerleaders came over here "urgg hey" the head cheerleader said

"we were wondering if you boys would like to go out? with us?" another cheerleader said but before the boys could answer me rose ali and nessie stood up

"sorry they already have girlfriends and their not sluts like you" rose said

"hi i'm bella edwards girlfriend"

"im alice jaspers girlfriend"

"im rosealie emmetts girl"

"and im renesmee jacobs girl"

"what kind of a name is renesmee" said the cheerleaders i boiled

"its her real grandma and her adoptive grandma's name so if you have a prob with that then take it up with her sister" i said

"o.k. now who's her real sister?"

"i am" i said now their eyes were wide with fear they just ran off we laughed except for renesmee who had tears in her eyes WAIT TEARS! she was a full grown vampire which means she can't eat of have tears

edward's phone rang he put in speaker phone "hello"

"edward? its carlisle you have to come to the hospital and quick"

oh no whats happened to carlisle is it his singer or is it the volturi theres only one way to find out

VOTE!

reveiw for a new chapter ;-) team edward rulz 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

my BF done what!

before school started

bl p.o.v. (blossom)

i was flying home we had moved from townsville to ottowa and i just got out of school its a cheap one where me my sisters and our boys go ours i sighed brick was my perfect man strong smart then again he was that because momo jojo had createdd him using my DNA i got a message on my phone i stopped flying and checked the text i dropped my phone it was brick kissing bubbles "no br-rr-ii-cc-kk" i passed out on the sidewalk by my phone

a p.o.v. (alice)

as i was walking home i saw a girl with red hair and a pink belt and school uniform on next to her was a pink phone with a boy kissing a girl i guessed the boy was her BF her boyfriend i heard her heart weaken i got out my phone and phoned carlisle

"hello?"

"CARLISLE! SOMEONES ON THE STREET PASSED OUT SHE'S GOING TO DIE"

"ALICE calm down bring her to the hospital and ask for me bring her and i'll be her doctor grab her phone and phone her family"

"ok" i hung up put the girl on my back and grabbed her phone and phoned the number that said buttercup she picked up on the first ring

"BLOSS IS THAT YOU?" She shouted

"no my name is alice cullen i've just found blossom passed out on the street my father is a doctor would you like to meet us at the hospital"

"OMG yes i'll get bubbles and the professur thank you"

"that's alright" i ran at vampire speed to the hospital and found the nurse

"hello miss i found this girl passed out next to her phone a girl named buttercup is coming with her family please may i give her to carlisle my father?"

"of course go right ahead he's in his office"

"thank you" i ran at human pace to carlisle he had set up a bed out side i laid her out and waited

buttercup p.o.v.

i hung up on the phone

"DAD BUBBLES WE NEED TO GO THE HOSPITAL" they ran upstairs

"why"

"bloss is at their she was found passed out on the street" they ran to their coats got them and ran to the car "i'll meet you there i'm flying" they nodded and drove away

*10 mins later*

i ran in the hospital with dad and bubbs we went to the nurse

"hi im looking for a blossom?"

"utonium?"

"yes"

"room 306 4th floor doctor cullen will be there" we went in the elevator alice was waiting out side

"are you alice cullen?" she nodded "thank you" she smiled

"my father is just running some tests shes awake at the moment carlisle says you can go in" she replied she held the door open and i saw bloss awake i ran to her side

"bloss your o.k." when bubbles came in she started crying

"alice can i have my phone quickly?" bloss asked alice nodded she gave her the phone and left "can i speak to BC alone please" everyone nodded she started crying i asked her what was the matter she showed me a picture of bubbles and brick kissing i gasped and she nodded then she went to her contacts and phoned brick

"let me" i asked she nodded and i flew out the hospital and outside brick picked up

"hello?"

"hi its BC"

"oh hey BC do you want butch?"

"no actually i want you"

"what for?"

"to explain why you cheated on blossom with bubbles?"

"ohhhhhh"

"yeah ohh and you want to know something else because of you bloss is in hospital"

"WHAT!"

"YEAH NOW GET ME BOOMER"

"BOOM PHONE...NO IT IS NOT BUBBLES ITS... I DON'T CARE IF YOU WANT HER...LISTEN ITS BC"

"shit" he shouted he ran andgrabbed the phone "hey BC"

"hey quick question would you believe me if i said bubbles is cheating on you?"

"probaly not"

"if i had proof?"

"then yes"

"ok then i'll send you proof" i hung up and sent him the pic 5 minutes later he phoned

"where should i meet you?" he said unemotionly

"BOOM...MAN DON'T BE LIKE THIS"

"WHATS GOING ON?" butch asked

"put me on loudspeaker" BEEP "hi butch"

"hi babe whats on with brick and boom?"

"brick cheated with bubbles"

"WHAT"

"and i'm going to see bubbles and break up with her and then move"

"man if your going so am i"

"me too and probaly bloss to" i said

"guys don't do this" brick begged BEEP

"meet me at 's hospital" i said

*10 mins later*

boomer was outside i greeted him and got bubbles while they talked i went to bloss she was wide eyed counting something out

"BC i have a problame"

"shoot"

"im pregnant with bricks baby" i gasped and passed out i was in a hospital bed "miss utonium?" i turned my head "i have some shocking news" i widened my eyes

"what?"

"your pregnant"

"OMG can you get me my boyfriend please his name is butch jojo?" nodded and butch came in

"whats up babe doc said you wanted me"

"we're parents"

"no really?" he asked i nodded "then i guess i sould do this" he got on 1 knee and said "buttercup utonium will you make me the happiest man on earth from morning til' night every day of our lives by becoming my wife"

"YES" i tugged him in for a kiss bubbles came in crying her eyes out

"BC HELP ME"

"what?"

"boomer broke up with me"

"so im with him"

"what why?"

"you cheated with brick duh"

"he found out?" i nodded "oh no this is not good" bubles said while panicking

"why"

"im carring his child"  
"so all 3 of us are moms"

"yep"

"oh oh heres an idea you and rick raise yours and bloss and boom raise bloss' coz we're moving away from you anyway" the next day we were discharged and i went to ali

"ali?" me and her had become good friends

"yeah"

"do you know anywhere were we can move in their needs to be 4 rooms or 3 i dont mind"

"i have a good place in mind"

"really where?

"my house"

"we couldn't ask that"

"too bad i already talked to esme and she said yes" she looked smug "though their is something- no sorry 2 things i should warn you about"

"what?"

"were all married me and jazz edward and bella em and rose carlisle and esme and nessie and jacob and also were -pires

"your pires?"

"no were vampires dont worry though we dont drink humans only animals"

"i know"

"you know?"

"alice your frezzing cold you never age and you have the power to tell the future you want to know how i know?"

"yeah"

"my great great great grandmother is you"

SORRY I COULDNT HELP BUT PAUSE THERE reveiew ;-)


	3. Adoption

NOT A CHAPTER!

Okay, so I've decided, I will put a few up for adoption that I have lost interest in, I would like it if you adopt it, that you have written a story that is over 6 chapters.

Stories for adoption:

1-Not now, not yet

2-Isabella Destiny Lily Potter

3- I'm really called Pelagia

4- Divorce Betrayal

5- Dawn to Dust to Powers (you can take the power puff girls outta that...god knows why I done that -.-)

These are all going up for adoption - I will not be writing the St Trinians 3 story anymore, My friend has wanted it for a while, so I have given it to her, check out her account - Metamorphagus87 it's in my favourite authors if you want to look, if you want to adopt them then just send me a PM, you must insight me in all changes you might make with my permission only may you change them, I must get credit for the chapters that I made, and we have to discuss what the plot will be when you adopt them, for now, I will put my other stories on Hiatus until I have completed Love? What's that? If you haven't read it please check it out! Also no one has managed to get the person on my 'Shadows of love' story, I can't post the chapter until so,done has guessed it

Night the hedgehog97


End file.
